Clipped
by IcyRaven666
Summary: <html><head></head>In the depths of a forest these two meet, and it was from that encounter that the intimate crew known as "The Sea Devils" made their debut. Pillaging and stealing to make ends meet, none of them would know of what fate had in store for them. (Rated M for possible lemon later)</html>
1. Prologue

**~ Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction in a long time, so please be gentle! ^.^ This is actually based off a drawing by Rboz, check out their Tumblr the Gajevy is insanely good! I was a fan the moment I found the page! Anyways, hope you enjoy! ~**

_**Prologue**_

The wind swept quietly throughout the valley, a distant whisper brushing amongst the greenery. The thick wood lay silent, with the exception of the sounds of the wildlife within, the natural symphony caressing the enchanting forest.

Deep within, a young girl leaned against a rock. Her eyes laden with tears which refused to spill, she glanced around. Waiting, wondering what would happen to her now that she had been left all on her own. Her little hands came up to her face in loose fists, rubbing at her eyes as a small sniffle escaped her.

She glanced up as the sound of footsteps reached her ears, gently sliding through the grass and brush. A young boy, perhaps a few years older than her, blinked as their eyes met.

She quickly averted her gaze, and the boy frowned, his attention then drawing to the small wings gracing her back Noticing this, she attempted to hide them, eyes shooting back to him as if in panic. However, he only seemed entranced by the sight, a soft wonder lighting his face.

After a moment of silence he chuckled. "Gihi."

She bit back a laugh at the strange sound he made, and he grinned down at her. Holding out a hand, his smile widened. "Let's go!"

Her hesitation only lasted a moment before she smiled and took his hand. "Okay!"

**~ Just to clarify, I own nothing! I think we all know this but just to be sure :P Feel free to leave a review and there's more coming soon! ~**


	2. Chapter 1: Mystery

The pub rumbled with laughter, loud voices filling the room to the brim with sound. Taking a sip of his drink, a man sitting at the bar grumbled a bit, doing his best to ignore the hustling of the people around him.

Unaware was he that he was the center of attention of the women in the room. His wild black hair, held back by a simple brown cloth acting as a headband, intrigued them. Pants of a similar coloring were tucked neatly into a pair of scuffed black boots. Even sitting, his height was clearly stated, and his tanned muscles jutted from the half sleeves of his loose fitting white shirt, adorned with metallic studs. Similar studs graced the sides of his nose and chin, as well as replaced the area his eyebrows would have been. His visible scars only sent their hearts stopping all the more.

One woman in particular wasn't satisfied with his inactivity and decided to make a move. Stepping over, she wrapped her arms around one of his large ones, brushing her bust against him invitingly. "What's a handsome fellow such as yourself doing all alone, huh sugar?"

He scoffed a bit and turned to her with burning red eyes. "Nothin' much, actually. Somewhat bored. Care to stave that boredom?"

She looked up at him huskily, running a hand over his shoulder suggestively. "I'd love to. Care to join me then...?"

A giggle erupted near the two, making them jump and turning their attention. A blue haired woman sitting on the bar looked at the two in mischievous amusement. "Better be careful, darling, that one's a heart breaker!"

The woman's jaw dropped in embarrassment, and she released the man quickly before turning and walking away. "I, uh, have other things to tend to..."

A low growl escaped the mans throat as he glared at the girl. "The hell, shrimp?! Mind yer own business would ya?!"

She tilted her head, her chin in her hand and still trying to stifle her laughter. "Please, women like that are simple distractions. I would've thought you had a bit more class."

His eyes narrowed as he regarded the petite woman, his partner in crime. Her large brown eyes glinted in a way most would consider curiosity, joy or perhaps even love. He knew better; their depths held a danger unbeknownst to any in the room, and one he was very familiar with. Her messy blue locks ended just shy of her shoulders, a black headband tied with a ribbon on the side to keep her vision clear. Her pale shoulders lay exposed from her puffy, half sleeved white shirt, fastened close to her body by the black leather corset laced up the front of her meager body. Tight gray pants slipped into black boots similar to his own, and adorning her hips was a belt bearing the mark of Fairy Tail upon it. The feature that stood out the most for him, however, were the slim translucent wings resting against her back, a feature only he could see.

He crossed his arms, leaning his back on the bar counter with a scowl. "Lay off. Where's Lil?"

Her grin widened. "He'll be with us in a minute. Actually, I think we should get going before-"

A screech pierced through the room, halting all conversation as a little black cat flew towards them, arms clutching a large leather satchel. His lips curled as he got up and ran for the door, his partner steps ahead of him. The cat threw the satchel, and the girl caught it with ease, saluting to the guards gathering as she slipped through a window. "Sorry to run, but this party's become a bit of a drag. See ya!"

She grasped the low roof and flipped onto it, satchel gripped tightly in her small hands. Her partner arrived on the roof moments later, carried by his feline friend as she sifted through the contents of the bag.

"Good snatch, Lil!" She smiled at the hefty amount of jewel lying within.

Landing the man, Lily landed curtly on her shoulder. Not a cat, but an Exceed, he wore dark green pants. He adjusted the headband resting over his brow, his one scarred eye glinting wickedly as he nodded. "Thanks, Levy. It wasn't too hard, she kept waving it around all over the place."

"Gihi." The man jerked the bag from Levy's hands and took a look himself. "Very good haul."

Levy blinked and glared up at him, her cheeks puffed out to display her displeasure. "Gajeel! I was in the middle of counting!"

"Count it later." He waved a hand at her dismissively, glancing down from the roof and smirking at the guards gathering. "We have company!"

She followed his gaze, a slow grin lacing her lips. "We fighting or fleeing?"

She yelped as he picked her up around the waist, leaping from the roof with Lily close behind. Landing on the ground roughly, he shot off in a sprint. "Sorry to disappoint, small fry, but we're fleeing this time 'round. Deal with it."

"I can at least run by myself!" She struggled in his grasp, looking back to confirm the status of their pursuers. "Dagger!"

He ducked as the knife was thrown towards his head, not missing a step as he made his way towards the woods. "Quit yer squirming! I swear, I'm gonna drop you!"

She growled under her breath, crossing her arms unenthusiastically. As they traveled further into the brush, they lost sight of the guards. Gajeel finally slowed, stopping and glancing back before dropping Levy to the ground unceremoniously, causing her to yelp. "Hey! Big oaf!"

He ignored her, sitting cross legged on the ground and tossing her the bag. "Ya wanted to count, now you can count."

She huffed at him quietly and sat down, leaning her back on a tree across from him and shuffling through the satchel, slowly calculating their income. Finally, she returned the jewel and sighed. "50, 000 jewel."

"Only? Damn cheap harlet..." Gajeel grumbled under his breath, taking the bag from her.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "And to think you were aiming for an equally cheap one, and not even asking a price."

"A man has needs." He rubbed the back of his neck, narrowed eyes looking her down pointedly.

She merely stuck her tongue out at him and held up her right hand mockingly. "What, your buddy Mr. Righty ain't enough to satisfy you?"

She squeaked and jumped into the air as he tried to tackle her, giggling when he slammed his head into the tree and hovering a moment before landing nimbly on his back, her hands on her hips. Lily chuckled from his perch nearby. "You know better than to try getting at her by now, Gajeel. Only got yourself to blame."

"Shaddup!" He swiped at her feet, though not quickly enough, as she'd already hopped off him, grinning ear to ear. He sat up and rubbed his head. "Damn it, shrimp, that hurt..."

"I'd think your head was hard enough to combat the blow." She laughed and picked up the satchel, slinging it over her shoulder. "We should get to the ship."

Grumbling, he got to his feet. "Yeah, I suppose..."

Lily was already in the air, waiting. The trio made their way back into town, watchful eyes darting throughout their surroundings. Once they were in the clear, they shot off towards the docks.

The ship standing before them was small by the standards of most; then again what the public saw wasn't the true glory of the vessel. The ebony of it gleamed against the waters, red detailing and iron studs decorating it with pride. A white flag whipped proudly in the wind, the black silhouette of a grim reaper bearing it's scythe looming in contrast to it's background. If not for Levy's masking abilities, it would have been a clear sign to anyone who saw it.

The Sea Devils had arrived.


	3. Chapter 2: Imagination

Light streamed in through the small window on the far side of the well sized room. A ray rested just over Levy's eyes, causing her to squeeze them shut and turn onto her other side with a groan. Try as she might, however, she couldn't ignore the break of the day, nor could she push aside the gentle sway of the ship.

Sitting up on her bed, she rubbed her eyes with a low murmur. A light knock sounded at the door, catching her dazed attention. "What?"

Lily opened the door, carefully balancing a tray in his paws as he flew over. "It's about time you woke up. I thought you could use a bite to eat."

"Ah, you're a life saver Lil." She smiled sincerely at the black feline, careful taking the tray from his paws. Sitting cross legged, she placed it on her lap, quickly scanning the contents with satisfaction. Hash browns, fresh fruit and bacon, alongside a cup of coffee. "I mean it. This is great."

He grinned and perched next to her on the mattress. "Don't thank me, it's Gajeel's cooking."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't tell him I enjoy it. Tell him I hate it." She tore at the bacon and groaned softly as the flavor hit her tongue. "Mmm...God, I hate this so much. Outright despise it. Mmm..."

Lily chuckled in amusement. "Better not let him hear that, he'll just end up tossing you stale bread and water."

"Oh please." She sipped her coffee with a contented sigh. "I pay for the food, too. He may be a ruffian, but he's an honest one."

"You're both ruffians, you just don't look it." He shook his head at her.

She chuckled, finishing her plate and standing. She headed out of the room after shooting him a playful wink. "And that's exactly how I'm so good at what I do. No one sees me coming."

"You got that right..." He followed her into the mess hall of the ship, where she placed her plate and cup in the sink, the tray on the counter. Stretching, she walked out onto the deck. The fresh ocean air hit her the moment she stepped out, and she breathed it in greedily. She loved the sea more than anything in the world.

"Gihi. Took ya long enough, Shrimp." Gajeel leaned on the steering wheel with a wide grin, flashing her his pointed teeth.

Choosing to ignore him, she stretched her arms over her head once more with a sigh, walking to the side of the ship to admire the dark blue waves. A pod of dolphins passed them by, some jumping in all their happy glory while others remained just below the water's surface. The sight brought a smile to her lips.

Gajeel watched his companion from the wheel, eyes once more falling to the wings fluttering lightly against her back. Shaking his head, he straightened his gaze to the horizon. "We won't hit land for another couple of days. Better not cling to the ship like ya did last time."

"As long as there's a good book store in town, I'll come quietly." She shot him a playful grin, chuckling softly.

He narrowed his eyes at her, ever so slightly. "You'll be coming quietly regardless. I'll gag ya if I have to."

"No you won't!" She shot him her best attempt of an icy glare. "Come on, I've been through my stash. I need more, just a few!"

He snickered at the look she gave him, shaking his head. "It's never just 'A few' with you, shrimp. Last time we hauled back almost 50 damned books. You're gonna end up sinking the ship."

"The ship can take it." She pouted lightly, eyes pleading.

He glanced at her warily for a moment. He absolutely hated when she pulled the puppy dog eyes. Hadn't worked so far, but his shield was cracking. "We'll get more books if you sell half your old ones."

"WHAT?!" She gave him a look of shock and hurt. "You can't ask me to sell my books!"

"I just did." He pulled a lever to keep the ship's course steady and walked down the steps onto the deck, crossing his arms seriously.

She narrowed her eyes as he stopped, standing in front of her. The difference in size would have made many a person wary of him, but to Levy he was still the kid she'd caught picking his nose on multiple occasions. "I'm not selling my books!"

"Then you ain't getting any new ones." He regarded her calmly. His multiple attempts at breaking her of her nose-to-book habits had all been for naught, but he was just as, if not more, determined as she was.

Her lips opened and closed several times, as if she was trying to come up with an argument, but was failing miserably. His own lips quirked as he watched her fumble with her words. It wasn't often that she couldn't come up with anything to say.

Finally, she just leveled her gaze with his and crossed her arms, mimicking his stance boldly. "Fine. But you'd better sleep with an eye open for a few nights. My sword just might slip from my grasp and into your leg or something."

"Sure, shorty. Anytime." He flashed her his toothy grin and ruffled her hair. "Like breakfast this morning?"

Lily chose that time to perch on Gajeel's shoulder with a grin. "She downright hated it, as per usual."

"What? Come on, I work my ass off with the cooking!" He looked at her with a mock wounded face. "You just don't have any taste."

"Or maybe you just can't cook as well as you think." She chuckled and started to pass him by, thinking she'd spend a little more time with her old books before she decided which ones were to leave.

He stopped her with a hard, yet gentle grip on her arm. She looked up at him in confusion as his face neared hers. Widening her eyes she leaned back, away from him. Her heart fluttered in confusion and shock. Cheeks red, she looked up at him in embarrassment. "W-What are you doing?!"

He paused a moment to gauge her reaction before a smirk fell onto his lips. "I told you...You read too much."

He flicked a feather out of her hair with his signature chuckle. "Gihihi...The floors need cleaning, so once you're done organizing your books, get to it."

She watched him turn and walk back to the steering wheel, eyes scanning a map before he pulled the lever and returned to steering. Taking a quick, deep breath, she turned and went below to the room she kept her books in, her mind muddled with a strew of thoughts. Maybe she had been getting a little too into her books...

Lily shook his head as he watched Levy leave, raising a brow. "I don't recall seeing that feather there before you reached for it."

"Didn't ask ya, Lil'." Gajeel scanned the horizon absentmindedly as the cat snorted.

Halfway to dusk, Levy had skimmed through most of her books, and had made two huge piles of what she was keeping and getting rid of. Sighing, she picked up the next book, eyes sparkling as she looked it over; her favorite erotic romance novel. "Definitely not letting this one go!"

Biting her lip, she flipped it open to her favorite page; the first love scene between the heroine and her lover.

_His hand graced the wall by my head...His hot breath embracing my lips like a whisper. Our eyes met, and the heated passion exploding within the warm depths of his green eyes only heightened my lusting body. It was forbidden; He might as well have asked for his beheading then and there. I was betrothed, and I knew this wasn't right..._

_All hesitant thoughts left my mind as his hand skimmed up my dress, trailing against the skin on my leg softly. My breathing hitched, my body melting to his touch. I yielded to the overcoming sensations he laid upon me, the will to protest escaping me entirely._

_Picking me up and leading my legs to wrap around his waist, he pressed me to the wall and darted out his tongue to taste the flesh over my throat. A quiet groan escaped my lips as I arched my neck back, giving him unhindered access. _

_He took full advantage, nibbling and teasing. My body heated, only from this minute amount of attention. As his teeth scraped against my jaw, I bit my lip and pressed my body tightly against his. I wanted him, needed him. Lust quickly overcame me, but something deeper was etched into my soul, and I knew this. It wasn't just my body demanding his. _

_This man who'd taken the oath to guard me, my knight in golden armor...The one who'd comforted me, dried my tears. He was the only one I could ever want._

As the door opened she hurriedly shut the book, glancing up with her cheeks tinted a light pink. "Knock first!"

"Why would I need to?" Gajeel leaned against the door frame and shook his head. "'Less I was interrupting something?"

She shook her head furiously and placed the book on the keep pile, huffing and getting up. "Nothing at all. Shouldn't you be steering?"

"Lil's taken over for now." He shrugged nonchalantly. "You never came up to scrub the deck so I had to do it."

She rolled her eyes. "A little manual labor every once in awhile won't kill you."

"Yeah, yeah." He eyed the piles, his lip curling ever so slightly. "Glad to see ya did what I asked."

"Not because I wanted to." She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at him.

He raised a brow as he regarded her. "I know that more than well. You're not the most obedient lass..."

She shook her head and walked up to him. Their eyes met a moment as they stared each other down. After a moment she breathed out an irritated sigh. "Move."

"Say please." He hadn't even realized he's been blocking the door, but decided to take advantage of the situation.

Her lips twitched into a sarcastic smile, her eyes narrowing. "Move your ugly mug, _please._"

He grabbed her chin lightly with a hard glare, surprising her a bit. Widening her eyes, her memory flashed to their earlier encounter on deck. That mixed with what she'd just finished reading didn't help her over bearing imagination.

"Listen here, Shrimp...We may be partners in crime, but I'm in charge here. The captain. The big chief." His eyes gleamed as her expression smouldered. "So I suggest you learn your place."

Unable to counter his words in her current state of mind, she lowered her gaze submissively. "Got it..."

He raised a brow, surprised by the action. Usually, she'd be throwing curses at him or calling him names. This wasn't her usual attitude...Though he couldn't say he didn't enjoy it. Smirking he got a little closer and lowered his voice. "Good girl...Now why don't ya go spruce up the kitchen a bit so I can cook supper." 

"Okay..." His close proximity didn't help, and she felt her cheeks heat up. "Can I go now...Please?"

He chuckled and released her, stepping aside and crossing his arms. "Go ahead."

She nodded, almost thankful for the gesture and sprinted past him, heading for the kitchen with her cheeks ablaze. She decided firmly that no more reading would be done outside her bedroom...The one safe haven she had on the ship.

Shaking his head, Gajeel went over to the book she'd discarded and turned it over, skimming the summary. His lips curved into a toothy grin, and he laughed under his breath. "I told ya, you read too much..."

Lily came up behind him in his full form, his expression one of disapproval. "Don't torment her, Gajeel. I swear, you're gonna be mistaken for a damned sadist."

"If I'm a sadist..." He glanced back at Pantherlily with a small shrug. "She's obviously a masochist."

"Where do you get that logic?" Lily's brows creased in confusion. He regretted asking the moment the question had slipped out of his mouth, for it only seemed to amuse his friend. Shaking his head, he waved a hand dismissively and turned, heading back to the helm of the ship. "You know what...I don't want to know."

Gajeel chuckled, tapping the book against his chin in thought before tossing it back on the pile and heading to his room.


	4. Chapter 3: Familiarity

Levy lay curled up on the couch in the commoner's room of the ship. She didn't like being cooped up in her room 24/7, and when she didn't have chores she liked to lie down and read, or cuddle with Lily depending on her mood. Unfortunately, neither was her case today.

She was sick.

She groaned softly as the ship rocked again, a little rougher than usual thanks to the upcoming storm. Lily was curled up against her stomach with his paws over his ears, shaking like a little leaf. Poor thing, since she and Gajeel had found him he'd been terrified of storms.

Closing her eyes, she thought back to earlier that evening when she and her partners had sat down to eat.

_She hopped into the room with a wide grin at seeing the food. "Another distasteful meal, huh?"_

_Gajeel growled at her as he served the food, patting his spice covered hands against his apron. The man had no shame. He narrowed his eyes at the small girl as he undid the cover and went to hang it up. "You oughta be more grateful, shrimp. You could always be cooking yer own food."_

"_Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Too hungry to care whether or not she was giving in to his pouting, she dug in heartily. It was rare for Gajeel to buy ribs honestly instead of stealing them, let alone cooking them midway through a trip overseas. He usually saved special foods for the final days._

_She purred in satisfaction to the taste of warm, flavorful meat. The sauce he'd mixed and poured over it was delectable. Without exaggerating, she could probably admit that this was the best meal he'd ever prepared._

_Hearing a swift movement from the door, she frowned and glanced over her shoulder. Gajeel went to his plate and picked it up, sniffing the meat. This only deepened her confusion. Swallowing her mouthful, she tilted her head. "What is it? You didn't accidentally poison it did you?"_

"_No..." He sighed and went to the window, opening it and shooting out the food. He watched a couple of sharks tear at it with a grunt before shutting it. "Damned merchant played me for a fool."_

_She tensed and looked down at her plate, already half eaten. "How so? And...Why couldn't you have figured that out before you cooked it? It tastes fine..."_

"_Stop eating that." He jerked the plate away from her and tossed it out as he had his own. "The meat is old. I didn't catch it until I caught the scent just now. It was practically in the last days of freshness when I bought it."_

_Frowning, she felt her stomach turn. "It can't be all that bad..."_

"_You'll see. Just go lay down, you're off the hook for the rest of the night." He crossed his arms and sighed before returning to the kitchen._

Now she understood what he'd meant. The foul meat was curdling her stomach in a way she'd never experienced. Several times she'd been hit with the urge to get sick, but it would quickly vanish.

Shutting her eyes in an attempt to help herself feel better, she almost didn't notice Gajeel walk in. Resting a bucket with a small bit of water on the floor by her head, he knelt down and pressed a hand to her forehead. She groaned softly. "I don't have a fever..."

"Yes you do. Quit tryna act all tough." He took out his handkerchief and soaked it in the water before wringing it out and folding it. He laid it on her forehead with a sigh. "I'm sorry, shorty. I should have made sure that meat was good."

She shook her head, admittedly feeling better from the coolness of the cloth. "Damn right you should have...I'm sick because of you."

"Not like I did it on purpose." He sneered at her, though she could hardly bring herself to care at the moment even if she could see it. "Keep up the attitude and I won't be playin' nice anymore."

"Sorry..." Sickness flooded her stomach, causing her to tense. When nothing ensued, she relaxed.

Gajeel raised a brow before glancing at Lily, still curled up into her belly. He was half tempted to remove Lil before he ended up covered in chunks, but something else caught his attention.

"Ya know, you should go put on something more comfortable." He shook his head. "Something loose. You're only aggravating yer body."

She sighed wearily. "I'm fine, Gajeel."

"If ya weren't sick, I'd throw you over my shoulder, bring you to yer room and make ya." He grumbled under his breath. Even in such a weakened state, she was stubborn til the end. He could've sworn her hardheadedness was equivalent to that of a cannon ball. Or perhaps a bull.

She grunted softly. "You wouldn't dare. You know I'd hate you for weeks if you actually did something like that."

"Fine. Stay here, I need to go fetch a little somethin'." He got to his feet and left the room, returning a few moments later with a small pile of books. He laid them on the side table and put a hand on his hip, smirking. "I can at least do that much for ya."

She opened her eyes and propped up on her elbow, smiling a bit. "Careful, Gajeel. Keep doing stuff like this and I'll think you actually have a heart."

"Oh, heaven forbid I have one." He rolled his eyes and picked up Lil, who immediately clung to him. He went to the other side of the room to sit in his favorite armchair while Levy reached out for a book.

Unfortunately, the act of reaching out was what finally had her hit rock bottom. The next thing she knew she was curled up on the floor with her face in the bucket. Lily had ran out of the room, probably to hide under Gajeel's bed, and her partner was rubbing her back gently and speaking calmly to her.

"Get it all out, there, shrimp..." His brows were creased in concern as the scent of bile filled his nostrils. Soon she was breathing heavily and, admittedly, sobbing. He knew how much she hated getting sick to the extent she had to throw up.

He got up momentarily and returned with a glass of water. She didn't fight him when he told her to swish some in her mouth and spit it back into the bucket. She obeyed willingly when he ordered her to sip the water while he emptied and cleaned it. And this time, when he told her to go change into something looser, she did so without argument.

After giving her some time to dress, he knocked on her door. "Shorty, come here."

She sighed, unwilling to move. Her body ached, and even in her favorite knee length white nightgown with the frilled short sleeves she didn't feel any better. She buried her head in her arms and knees, ignoring Gajeel's calls.

After a moment he opened the door. Levy couldn't bring herself to care; her throat was still raw from getting sick and she was still in the midst of crying, though the tears flowed silently now. Sighing, he picked her up, only producing a small whimper from her.

Bringing her into his room, he laid her on his bed. The sheets were fresh, clean and cool to the touch. His bed was much bigger than hers, enough for all three of them to fit comfortably. And by all three, that included Lily in his larger form.

Tucking her in, he took some clothing and left, only to return wearing just a pair of loose fitting pants. A roll of thunder sounded, causing Lil to squeak and jump up on the bed, resuming his spot against Levy's stomach. She grunted softly at the force he hit her with, but thankfully didn't feel the need to vomit again.

Gajeel lifted the covers and got under with them, wrapping his arms around Levy's waist lightly and holding her against him. Almost instantaneously, she felt a thousand times better, and a thousand times wearier. Her lids slowly closed as she shifted into him, and soon enough she was fast asleep.

He chuckled quietly and shook his head a bit. Ever since they'd been young this had been the most suitable method of comforting her. She was unyielding, stubborn, pigheaded, and oftentimes moody.

But when she got sick or frightened, she'd find solace in having him close to her. From the little he'd read from her books, only the closest of lovers cuddled. The strange thing was, it didn't have to be like that with them. Even without having a close romantic connection, they could be close like this without it being weird to either of them.

He admired the way her messy blue locks splayed against the pillows and over her gown. The gorgeous ocean blue of her hair, not made from a dye but completely natural, was softer than any type of silk. He'd know, of course, after the many times she'd asked him to brush it for her. When the two were younger, he'd even attempt to braid it for her. Those attempts always failed miserably, but he was always able to get a laugh and a smile from her.

He sighed softly, and felt the soft flutter of her wings against his chest and abdomen. Forevermore the reminder of how they'd met, of all they'd been through together. He couldn't help but grin as he shut his eyes. He wouldn't have asked for it any other way. He loved his life with her.

And though he'd never admit it aloud, he loved her as well.


End file.
